Scent of an angel
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: this is about quatre... he'd been kidnapped and raped...its a fanfic of a fanfic... Ohh I'll explain in the story... thanks to blacktears!!!!


A/N: Okayyyyyy.. here is the deal. This is a fanfic of an already written fanfic. everyone.. go, now... read blacktears story called yes master my master.. and then the continuing called the aftermath. I fell in love with her story that I asked her permission to write a couple of my own ideas... and she gave me permission.. and said it was good enough to post.. I find joy in writing about quatre latley.. I go on these kicks.. last time I was on a trowa kick... now its quatre... well this is based on what happens in her aftermath fic. quatre was kidnapped and basicaly torchered and raped by a saddist name gabriel.. but theres a lot more than that to it.. more emotion, more feeling, and more meaning so everyone read blacktears :'yes master my master' and 'the aftermath'...... here is my own little ficy!!! ,Kira  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scent of an angel"  
  
  
  
Quatre's eyes shot open again- another one of his nightmares had swept in on his less than restful sleep. So many nights filled with the brimming horror but this time- this time the dream was different. Quatre fell back against the pillow. His body overcome by the strain that had been on him emotionaly and physically. But he drifted back into the world of the demons from the year that he had been kept in captivity... back into the mindless vacant world. Where he had no more feelings back to the hell that he had lived.............  
  
................. the light flickered through the shaftlike windows in the walls and danced upon the young winners face. He forced his eyes to open- he had been able to sleep so deeply for the first time since he had come to this acursed place. But for the moment that it took to take in the thought of where he was- Quatre had to breath in. His heart almost seamed to stop-  
  
'Where am I.... was it all just a bad dream' He tried to move, but to no avail. The ache of the old wounds... still painful as ever.the burning of the whip gashes across his back made him want to cry out. but instead he simply was stifled from movement.  
  
He turned his head slightly at the scent of fresh air and his long bristly bangs slightly moved with the gentle touch of a breeze. There must be an opened window somewhere. When quatre moved his arm he could feel the soft touch of silk. It was like he was home. the air... the light.... the feel of the bed that he lay upon.  
  
But the silent dream suddenly shattered as quatre heard a slight movement from across the room. Painfully and forcefully he lifted his head to see where he was and to see who made the noise. But in his broken soul.. he knew who it was.  
  
"Good morning little one" The dark accursed angels voice entered quatre's ears. The man who had broken him... the man who had beaten him... the man who had... who had loved him.  
  
Quatre squeezed his eyes. No matter what he tried. the nightmare would not leave his mind... it was real so he could not awake form it.  
  
The man in the shadows stood alowing quatre to see him fully. But the mans face seamed to drop as did his hands at the sight of the fear that quatre held.  
  
"Now, now, now... why the cold fear my little one.... I do not wish to hurt you. You have done my bidding. I simply wish to- I want to.... reward you. I figured this would please you greatly" His voice had a deep curling sound to quatres ears but in a way it provided the only warmth that quatre felt in a voice since he had been there. Even if it was simply masking the saddistic demon benieth its voice.  
  
"I apologize,.... master" Quatre heard his own voice spill from his throat.... mechanicaly and involuntarily. It sounded weak and frail from the previouse beatings and the abstenance of speaking normally. But to quatres surprise Gabriel the dark angel stepped forward towards the bed. Slowly and softly he sat beside quatre as if the boy would break from sudden movment.  
  
Quatre immediately retracted. the man's presence still sent chills down the small desert prince's back. He rolled quickly to face away from the man whose very name even hid his reasons of being. But quatre who expected either a strong yank back or a few harsh words recieved none. Gabriel simply lifted a hand softly and quietly onto the skin of quatre's arm. Allowing his fingers to spread with little to no pressure he stroked the young boys arm.  
  
Quatre slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of his masters soft touch. Somehow the way gabriel was acting was different this time. He almost seamed like he didnt have the motive of death as it usualy ended as. For he had taken quatre slowly further down... further away from any humane way of thinking as he would abuse the young boy. and add one more bruise to the once clear and pure skin. and add one more reason why quatre had been robbed painfuly and violently each day of his innocence... more and more of what he had come with when he was first brought here. And still... though quatre had faced the idea of death many times. Never took a life so many times or at all in the way that gabriel made it plain... as the only way to seize from life.  
  
He tried as hard as he could to block out the way of how reasurring this mans touch felt to him. Unlike the the sting of the whip which had tasted his blood so many times in this world that he lay in bondage and acursed in. Even the smell of the room, the air.... and the dark angels presense. Seamed different and all to familier at the same time.  
  
Was this a way to build his hopes only to have them crashing in on him again. Was this a trick on gabriels part... To make him give in, only to be broken ever more.  
  
Quatre could not stifle back the tears any longer. They were tears of regret of letting himself forget after such breaking, that- he was the one in bondage... he couldnt believe that he was letting memories slip away. Memories of the beautiful emerald eyes that would peer down at him before.. and the loving warm embrace that would encircle him and the gentle scent that always seamed to sooth him.  
  
It had always been the scent of someone that seamed to have ridden the clouds- the scent of someone that had lived sorrowful adventure- someone that had, had so much of his own heartache, yet was brimming over with his own love to give- to give to his- to his little one....  
  
Quatre felt the corner of his lip almost curl to a silent yet sad smile. It almost hurt him to do so... for he knew then. that he was not feeling the touch of the one that had vowed to always protect him. He was within the grasp of the dark angel that masked his own possesed nature with a seamingly warm voice, or touch.  
  
Then gabriel leaned down and almost hovered over the side of quatre resting each of his arms on iether side of the now slightly scuffy blond. His dark hair that seamed like a mass of black ravens to quatre- everytime quatre looked at this mans hair thats all he could think of- ravens... a bringer of death... or a curse... thats all this was- a curse  
  
The feeling of a slight pressure against quatres legs immediatly set a reaction for him to lay on his back and slightly spead his legs. HE had been so badly- raped... was the only quick way to put it.  
  
To his surprise though gabriel wasnt trying to hurt the boy. He simply alowwed himself to lay over the side of the boy and he gently set his own head down almost in need of comfort on quatre's shouldre. Quatre's eyes went dim. His gentle nature taking over though a numbness still lay where such a caring warmth once presided. Quatre allowed his arms to lay on the dark angels back.  
  
As quatre felt a new warmth on his shoulder he knew this sadidtic, possesed angel.... 'was' human... quatre felt a tear on his shoulder. And the black mass, the raven colored mass was gently cascadeing over the side of quatre's face.  
  
Quatre breathed in- numb, trained, broken.... - yet allowing himself to enjoy the slight pressure of the needing embrace. The need of comfort allowing some of quatres own life force to continue. The smell... was not like in the loving memories of his taller love... his koi- trowa.  
  
But this was the scent of someone that had lived many of his own adventures- had been through the heartache and been hurt as well- the scent was of someone with so many untold mysteries. And though quatre had never known such frieght before when in the arms of the saddist angel. now filled with so much new untold horrors. Quatre would have to fight to urge to thing of the demon..as- human.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes feeling the body on him go limp- he had cried himself to sleep- Quatre took in again- 'the scent of an angel' and felt himself drift back into the needed sleep.........................  
  
........................... Quatre sat up in bed again with a start. the dream had flooded into his sleep again. It was so tearing on his mind and body. 'How could that devil still have been so- human?'  
  
Quatre almost jumped when he felt arms encircle him. Bring an almost forgetten numbness to sweep over his entire body and his eyes to go out of focus. The same reaction that he felt anytime someone touched him. Even now after so long away from that hell.  
  
Quatre had to literaly tell himself to relax. HE knew now he 'was' safe. the arms that encircled him with those loving ones that he had to simply dream about when he was in capture.  
  
"Whats wrong little one?- another dream- you okay?" Trowas voice was so soothing in the blong desert princes ear.  
  
"Yeah... but it was different- I'll tell you- someday" Quatre smiled gently, forcing himself to be glad it wasnt the same 'painful' dream that he been having and litterally hurting after he woke up. Though he figured he didnt want 'anyone' to know of the torcher, pain... or to ever know what it was like to be broken.  
  
Trowa gentle motioned the winner to lay back down. But trowa didnt let go of his almost death grip around the boy. HE had lost his ai once- he wasnt going to loose him again.  
  
Quatre put his hand on top of trowa's. and breathed in-..... 'the scent of an angel'...........  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KIRA: yeahhhhh for blacktears... she's awsome!!!!!! everyone give three cheers for blacktears... and quatre too.!!!!!  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: *blush* I like quatre...... *digs toe in ground*  
  
KIRA: I know *sweatdrop* so go back and help me with my other quatre ficy ... hurry now scat back to "ESCAPE" now.....  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: I loveeee writing on "ESCAPE"... cause quatre is my puppet!!!!  
  
QUATRE: *sweatdrop* *falls anime style* Havent I gone through enough *exausted voice*  
  
KIRA: not yet!!!!!!!  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: BYE!!!!!!!!! ya'all out there in ff.n world... if you read... rememeber to review.. and then visit blacktears... yeahh for blacktears... and thanks goes to my nei nei 'aoi jade' for support!!!!  
  
QUATRE: *sigh*  
  
KIRA: okay whoopies..... go R&R..... byeeee.......  
  
~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~... ~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~  
  
KIRA: *comes crawling back, after tomatoes and cabbages are cleared* *whispers* pst... overhere... just wondering?.... do ya think I should attempt to add?... ohh and read "ESCAPE" and any others under my name... feel free 


End file.
